As to decorative sheets, there has been hitherto known a technique described, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (Number Paragraph of 0003). In the technique described the Patent Literature 1, an acrylic resin having excellent weatherability is used as an outermost layer 5.
However, although the acrylic resin is excellent in weatherability, contamination resistance, oil resistance and solvent resistance are low. Accordingly, the above conventional decorative sheet is apt to be attached with dirt, coupled with the problem that the attached dirt cannot be wiped off with a solvent. The above conventional decorative sheet also has a problem in that processability and incombustibility are low.